


Their Love

by thatfakeotakugirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute One Shot, Drabble, M/M, basketball court, midotaka - Freeform, nighttime kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfakeotakugirl/pseuds/thatfakeotakugirl
Summary: In which Midorima and Takao play a quiet game of basketball.





	Their Love

**Author's Note:**

> Well I tried another drabble! I hope you like it! If there are any mistakes/grammar issues please let me know and I will fix them asap!

When Midorima’s green eyes first met Takao’s blue, he felt the stars aline, the moon glow brighter, and the inky blackness of the night grew adorned with glittering lights, flickering like wishes, winking promises of things that were to come.

In the silence of the night, the ball thrummed under Shintaro’s bare fingers. Coarse and harsh edged under Midorima’s soft, manicured fingertips. Takao followed Midorima’s body language with his watchful gaze, keeping true to his nickname of Hawkeye. The green haired boy jumped from the far left corner of the court, tossing the ball with a clean flourish, holding his poise in the air for split seconds before nimbly landing, toe first onto the rubber floor of the court. This perfect motion drew out an incredulous laugh from Takao. Midorima scoffed.

  
Takao couldn’t tear his eyes from his Shin-chan, whose breath came in harsh, staccato bursts. His eyes trailed over every flawless curve and dip Midorima possessed in those moments in the air, he focused on Midorima’s clean posture, and the way his eyes didn’t reveal anything besides a collected determination. He watched the way Midorima’s bottom lip disappeared underneath his teeth in satisfaction when the net swished with the slightest brush of the ball.

  
_Thud_. The spell that captivated Takao was broken when the dull noise from the ball reverberated through the court.

  
Their eyes met; forest green melting into steel blue, and time seemed to slow down, to allow those two a secret moment. A moment where only the two of them existed, feeling love wash over them for their sport and each other. _Perhaps_ , Takao mused in his head, _perhaps Shin-Chan didn’t dislike him so much as he would like him to believe_.

  
With a tip of his lips Takao turned to go change into his uniform so he could go home after their late-night one-on-one match. He heard Midorima’s sturdy and leisurely footsteps behind him, like a soothing metronome going _tick tock_. It wasn’t long before Midorima reached Takao’s side due to his long limbs. A comfortable silence washed over them, bathing them in a glow that can only be obtained through the presence of a lover. A companion. An equal. Takao slipped his fingers through Midorima’s, half expecting the silence to be broken, their moment to be shattered, but Midorima’s only response was a tightening of his hand as if saying _I love you, but you’re such an idiot._ Their eyes met, a soft smile fluttered over Takao’s face when he saw the faintest upwards tilt of the corners of Midorima’s full, pink mouth. Takao mirthful gaze said, _I may be an idiot, but I am Shin-Chan’s idiot._ To which Midorima’s only response was the rolling of his forest eyes.

  
Takao didn’t say anything, but the fact was Midorima’s grasp on his hand was just as tight as before. Words weren’t needed, because their language was more powerful, more exclusive. It was a language only they could understand, the language of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there ya go! Much love for giving this a shot! (ha get it cuz its a one shot... ok I’ll stop) Thanks again for taking the time to read it! 
> 
> Until next time,  
> thatfakeotakugirl 
> 
> \\(^ヮ^)/


End file.
